


I'll Take Care of You

by riottkick



Series: boyxboy slash [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Older Man/Younger Man, Secret Relationship, Set in 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Prompt: “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”Richy sprains his foot in his match against Jack Swagger, and his secret boyfriend, Shawn Michaels promises to take care of him.





	I'll Take Care of You

"Baby, come on. Let me help you!" Shawn said in a whispering voice. 

"I'm fine, plus, our secret might come out." Richy rolled his eyes, giving his boyfriend an annoyed look.

"Shut up, obviously the trainer knows we're dating." Shawn smiled, placing his hand on Richy's thigh. 

"And I know as well," a familiar voice said, and both Shawn and Richy looked to meet the giant's smirk.

"Please dont tell anyone, I'm not out yet." Shawn said, and Big Show shook his head.

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone. It's not my place to say it. All I'm saying is Lensar is looking for you, Richy. And he's pissed." he said before walking out of the trainer room.

"Great! Just great!" 

Shawn frowned before pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. It wasn't that he was ashamed of being with Richy, it was just that he recently got divorced. He wanted to wait until the right time. Even though they had been dating for six months. 

"You're an amazing boyfriend, babe." Richy smiled as the trainer wrapped his sprained ankle up.

"So are you, and that's why I'm going to take care of you tonight. I already have everything planned out once we go to our hotel room for the night." Shawn smiled, leaning in to give Richy a kiss.

++++

Once they got to their hotel room, Shawn carried Richy to the very comfortable bed. "What movie would you like to watch tonight, babe?" Shawn asked, and Richy gave him his signature smirk.

"You know exactly what movie we're gonna watch, Michaels," he said in a cocky voice.

"Let me guess: 'Scream'?" Shawn laughed, and Richy nodded. "I should have known, haha." 

Shawn ordered room service, and the two ate as they watched the movie. Richy elevated his ankle on three pillows when they laid down on the bed. 

"You know, Richy, when you're all healed, I'd love to take your virginty," Shawn smiled, and Richy was shocked to hear this. He never brought up sex, even though they had been dating for six whole months.

"Shawn, are you serious?" he still couldn't believe that it came out of Shawn's mouth.

"I'm very serious, I was thinking, after the charity dinner next week? If you're healed from your sprain." 

"I'd love that, babe!" Richy snuggled closer to his boyfriend. 

"I'm so glad." Shawn kissed Richy before turning off the movie.

The two decided to go to sleep early since they had to pack and head to the next city. Richy was both excited and nervous for next week, as was Shawn. The two were in love, and nothing could ever get in the way.


End file.
